Ballistic vests have been in use for many years and have saved the lives of military personnel and law enforcement officers. As a result, the military and law enforcement agencies have made it mandatory for soldiers and officers to wear a ballistic vest while on duty.
Ballistic vests have been available in recent years as a protective panel having overlying layers of a fabric made from woven high tensile strength fibers. Woven fabrics from an aramid fiber known as Kevlar, for example, have been used successfully in ballistic vests because of the high energy absorption properties of the fabric material. The material is also reasonably light in weight and flexible, which provides improved comfort when compared with previous vests which were made of metal and were therefore heavier and more rigid. The comfort of a ballistic vest is extremely important, especially to soldiers and law enforcement officers, because of the heat build-up that occurs from wearing a heavy and inflexible vest for the long hours in use. Resistance to projectile penetration is a principle factor in designing a ballistic vest; and added protective layers can offer greater protection against projectiles having the higher threat levels, but added protective layers also add undesired weight and inflexibility of the vest.
In addition to woven Kevlar fabric layers, ballistic vests have been made from other high strength fibers and composites to reduce weight and improve flexibility of the vest. However, ballistic vests using the lighter, more flexible materials also must offer the required minimum levels of protection against penetration by different types of projectiles. The more flexible the ballistic fabrics are, the more bunching and backface deformation occurs upon impact from a projectile. A vest must not be too flexible where it cannot protect the wearer.
Concealable ballistic vests are body armor worn by law enforcement personnel close to the body under the uniform. Concealable ballistic vests are worn continuously for the entire time the officer is on duty. These vests, for comfort reasons, are designed to be shorter in the front panel so that they do not bunch or bind when an officer is in a seated position. Consequently, this design exposes vital areas of the lower abdomen to ballistic threats when the officer is standing. Additionally, the front panel of the ballistic vest is designed shorter to not bind with a duty gear belt worn by the officer. Currently available vests provide no protection for the officer on the region of the body occupied by the duty gear belt. In addition, duty gear belts must carry an average of 8 to 10 and sometimes up to 15 pounds of equipment, ranging from flashlights, keys and handcuffs, OC spray, batons and duty weapons such as guns, holsters and ammunition. All of the weight from the duty gear in addition to the ballistic vest can become a health hazard for the officer in the form of fatigue, pinched nerves, sore muscles and bruises.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved vest design which addresses the drawbacks of previous vest designs, namely, to provide a combination body armor/duty gear support system which provides increased protection for the sides and lower abdomen of the wearer, reduces heat build-up, and distributes duty gear weight across the torso.